A Price to Pay, For Shades of Gray
by The Vampire League
Summary: There are shades of gray in love and war. Now that Dracula's returned, war-and love-will pit friend against friend, foe against foe, and betrayer against betrayed. Can Dracula be stopped? Or will the betrayed have their revenge?
1. Character Guide

**Character Index**

**Name:** Lexa  
**Age:** 24  
**Race:** human  
**Gender:** Female  
**Description:** Lexa is of medium height and has chestnut colored hair down to her shoulders. She has penetrating brown eyes that seem to reach beyond just the outside of a person. She usually wears loose-fitting shirts (for better range of motion), knee-high pants, traveling boots, a long but closer-fitting dark colored jacket, and a dark blue bandanna, often covered by a wide-brimmed hat.  
**Personality:** Lexa's name means "protector of the people," and that's what she has set out to do. She's extremely determined in everything she does, and puts her heart and soul into her work. She's quick to judge, though once she gets to know someone she can be a hugely loyal ally. She's also a fierce opponent to her adversaries and even fiercer competitor in her field of work.  
**Backstory:** Lexa, whose grandfather and father were well-known Hunters, has taken up the same occupation. Her father was leader of the Fallen Angels - a specialized branch of the Order made up of people with the ability to see into a being's mind through their eyes - but was killed by Mladen when Lexa was 12. With little family still around (only her grandparents, near whom she lives), she devotes much of her time to it. A vampire hunter for some eight years, she used to be one of the greatest - one of the few truly influential female hunters in the world. But once it became a more popular field, a young man named Andreas beat her out of her standing as the best. She challenged him to a hunting duel of sorts after he ousted her in the first place. He won, and now she lives in a small house on the Romanian border, getting by through small jobs the townspeople ask of her. Still bitter over her defeat, Lexa wants nothing more than to take back her rightful position as the greatest hunter in Romania.

**Name:** Andreas Liakov  
**Age:** 24  
**Race:** Werewolf  
**Description: **medium height, with longish (like to his chin) curly black hair and steely blue eyes. he usually wears a tunic or loose shirt with long pants, heavy traveling boots and a thigh-length dirty brown jacket.   
**Personality:** Basically, he's an egomaniac. He's not over-friendly, but he's no jerk either. He is as good a friend as he pretends to be, and is a very in-your-face opponent. More or less, he's a twelve-year-old in a 24-year-old's body.  
**Backstory:** Andreas is from a wealthy Romanian family, and that is where he obtained all his equipment from. After deciding to take up Hunting when he was sixteen, his parents promptly footed the bill for anything and everything he wanted. Shortly after learning how to use everything, he erstablished himself as a real Hunter. After meeting Lexa, whom he started to really like, he thought he might impress her by showing off his Hunting skills. However, after he challenged her to a Hunting "duel" and won, she left in a huff, highly annoyed with him. Though he was proud that he won and clearly too full of himself to really get it, he was upset to see her leave. In any case, he's moved on and though he does OCCASIONALLY think of her, he's too busy being the cool kid to let it ruin his life and new career. However, when he was about fourteen, he was kidnapped late at night by a werewolf living in the area and bitten. He was knocked unconscious beforehand, and therefore has no idea what he truly is. Once a month, at the full moon, he transforms and has no knowledge of what takes place while in wolf form. No one knows that he is the werewolf, but Lexa does know that there is one that lives in his area (meaning him, but she doesn't know). This is kind of ironic because he is hell bent on finding this werewolf and killing it - he has been asked by many of the villagers to do so.

**Name:** Gabriel of Van Helsing  
**Age:** ?  
**Race:** As far as he knows, he's human. Occurrences over the last 22 years have hinted otherwise, however.  
**Gender:** Male  
**Description:** Same as movie, a bit worse for the wear  
**Personality:** Gabriel no longer resents the Order. He's even learned to take pride in his work, knowing that he is protecting innocents. There are still plenty of nasty assignments to bring him down, but he's learned to try and look on the "brighter side".  
**Backstory:** Since Transylvania, Van Helsing had begun to look at his work differently. He suffered a dark period after (-insert post film angst fic here-) but soon moved on. Through the time he spent with Anna, he began to realize that his job was ultimately more good than evil.  
He's kept in touch w/ Frankenstein and he and Carl are still very close.  
His daughter, Aqua has been living with him for the last thirteen years.  
Gabriel comes to Romania for two reasons; the first being Order business, investigating concentrated vampire activity; and the second being to find out what happened to his old friend Frankenstein, who disappeared 3 years previous.

**Name:** Gene  
**Age:** about 16  
**Race:** half-vampire  
**Gender:** male  
**Description:** short blond hair, red eyes, about 5.8 feet, small build, boney structure  
**Personality:** not so confident of who he is, represses feelings, tries to control hunger for blood, but sometimes cannot overcome meed of drinking blood  
**Backstory:** father is a vampire and mother is not a vampire, he is a half-vampire, mother died in child-birth, Gene spends life looking or answers who he is and where he's from.

**Name:** Lucien d'Artois  
**Origin:** France  
**Age:** turned at age 25, now 437 years old  
**Race:** Vampire  
**Gender: **Male  
**Description:** He is very tall and scrawny, with gaunt cheeks and a large, fine nose, with flared nostrils and a narrow bridge. His sunken and beady eyes are a cold grey, which match his pale, translucent skin and his ashen blonde hair that is pulled back into a pony tail. He wears the fashions of the times but always wears an old, frayed and yellowing handkerchief with initials A. L. B. embroidered on it.  
**Personality:** Lucien is highly intelligent and perceptive. He is very introspective and observant, though he is polite, his shyness often is perceived as rudeness or arrogance. He has a way with words and uses his reasoning to win other's favor, he is highly persuasive. He seems cold and disconnected, but has a buried compassion for humanity. He respects strong willed people and is loyal to his friends. He does not like change and does not surrender to it easily.  
**Backstory:** Lucien was born in the spring of 1451 to the noble French Artois family (who united France and the Netherlands 100 years prior). His wisdom and reason brought him into politics and by his 18th birthday he was an adviser to the King. By his 20th birthday he was ambassador to Marcus Corvinus, King of Hungary and the patron of a Romanian warlord who was fighting Turkish invasion, Vladislaus Dracula. They became fast friends and Lucien left his position as ambassador to become Vlad's high adviser, general and right-hand man. After Vlad's assasination in 1476, and his ascent from darkness, Lucien swore eternal service to the Dark Prince and was turned soon after--remaining his loyal servant. As far as Lucien's personal life is conscerned, he is torn between the love of his past and the love of his future.

**Name:** Zenevieva Katia

**Age: **19

**Race:** Human

**Origin:** Răuscurest, Romania (the name of Anna Valerious' village)

**Gender:** Female

**Description: **She is extremely, almost freakishly tall for a woman of her day (5'11), she's very lanky and slender, unlike her sister who embodied the beauty of the day, with a voluptuous figure. Her skin is milky white, with hues of rose about her cheeks. Her friendly, oval face is complimented by delicate features—except her large, crystalline blue eyes, which would leave anyone enthralled as it set against her thick, violent red hair.

**Personality: **Zenevieva is a very sweet girl, quiet and reserved. She doesn't say her mind so often and others perceive her introverted nature as being weak or feeble. Yet, as her name indicates, she is the strength of the people and a natural born leader—quirky and unafraid to take control of a situation. She is naturally timid around men, and strangers in general, but is quite funny around those she trusts; she is sometimes struck with self doubt especially about her appearance.

**Backstory: **She was born one of two girls, to a horse whisperer, outside a small village in Romania. Her father raised them single handedly, and after his death, his property was divvied up and the girls were sent in opposite directions. Zenevieva, sent to serve as a servant to a bourgeois family in Bucharest, the other to the whore house outside of Răuscurest. Zenevieva ran away with money to buy her sister's freedom—only to find her sister disappeared. The madam of the brothel took her in and in return for her services as a maid, she would help pay her dowry for a proper marriage. This would never happen after a disturbing encounter with Dracula, where she found herself at the foot of the Valerious Castle damaged and broken. It is there were she met Velkan and after much resistance, they fell in love. Velkan renounced his title and after dividing the money with his sister, he married Zenevieva and began "The Dark Brotherhood", to combat all malicious and evil supernaturals. Van Helsing joined after breaking with the Holy Order over a familial issue. The two organizations have been enemies since and Zenevieva, its primary female leader.

**Name:** Charlotte Cameron  
**Age:** 20 (age may change depending on what year the next topic starts in)  
**Race: **Human  
**Origin:** born in Transylvania, grew up mostly in Ireland and Britain

**Gender:** Female  
**Description:** of average height, has dark brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders, a narrow but well-formed face, bright and intelligent brown eyes, and pale (but not vampire-pale) skin. Wears some Victorian clothing, as well as more simple clothing of the period, usually simple dresses though has a couple more elegant ones too. Prefers colors scarlet, dark blue, and white. Occasionally wears a hat, though she can't stand them for very long.  
**Personality:** Charlotte is a smart, quick-witted Renaissance woman. She has a strong mind for a woman of the day, and there is very little about the woman's life she won't protest. She is a sort of early version of a suffragette or feminist, though it's somewhat hypocritical considering the fact that she is sometimes content to be a regular woman. She is outspoken and strong-minded, and takes all things into consideration, especially the feelings of others. She is sensitive and kind, and has a caring, motherly nature at heart. On the other hand, if anyone were to pull the old "she's just a woman" on her, she easily goes into her feminist mindset.  
**Backstory:** Charlotte was born to a woman named Franciska Norovka from Transylvania. After the one-night-stand that resulted in her conception, her mother panicked and realized she needed to find a husband...after all, the friar who had knocked her up was long gone. Franciska began a journey towards Rome, where the friar had mentioned he lived, in order to find him. She got as far as London when she met a handsome young Irishman named Arthur Cameron. He was kind and had a substantial inheritance from his late father, and would easily be able to provide for Franciska and her still-unnamed seven-month-old child. Arthur gladly took them into his home, marrying Franciska and claiming the daughter (whom they named Charlotte) as his own. Charlotte grew up with a good education and plenty of room to grow at Longwood, the family estate, and found out about the circumstances of her birth by accident on her 19th birthday. Changing her goal from finding a husband to finding her father, Carl, she bid her parents goodbye and set off with a friend and stable boy to Rome. The only encounter she's ever had with any supernaturals was when she was getting through Verona at night, hellbent on getting as far as they could, and they came upon a badly hurt vampire in an alleyway. Though her friend bid her not to go investigate, she did anyway and so grew an innate sympathy for vampires and a hatred of werewolves.

**Name:** Alexyna LeBeau (Alex/Al for short)  
**Origin:** France  
**Age:** unknown (looks about 20-ish)  
**Race:** spirit/ghost  
**Gender:** female  
**Description:**   
Height5.6 ft  
Bodylean with curves in all the right places. Face is oval-shaped with small nose, rosy cheeks and full lips. She has perfectly straight teeth.  
EyesThe color is sky blue. They're almond shaped. long eyelashes  
Hairvery coarse, thick coiled hair down to her back. It is ashy/golden with different shades of brown to give it a "more volume" look. Styled in a bridal-styled hair-do.  
**Personality: **When she was alive, she was a independent, giving person. Although, she was very protective of family honor/value and will do anything to protect it. She was very outgoing and treated everyone like family. She was trustworthy and very sincere. After her death, she became detached from emotions(like a robot, no show of emotions), determined, and somewhat unkind and is driven by revenge and hatred for her first love, Lucien. Although, she wants Lucien punished, she doen't want to physically hurt him or kill him, because a part of her still loves him and she would never hurt others to get justice. She doesn't like Dracula or his followers, but doesn't despise him as much as the people of her village.  
ClothingShe wears a metallic red, long, flowing satin gown with puffy, black sleeves at the shoulders with silk lacy sleeves down to the joint of the elbows. The sleeves are off the shoulder, but still modest of the time. The front of the gown is gathered and trimmed with metallic silver lace around the edge of the neckline and the hemline. The waistline is laced with a bright red sash with black roses. She wears a head wreath made out of red roses and a necklace with a moon engraved with Lucien's name on it. She carries a basket fulled with seamstress tools everywhere she goes.

**Backstory**-She was born during the 1450's to rich parents, Susan and Richard LeBeau in the small of Louisburg, France. She was very well educated in the fine arts, although she had passion for fashion, able to create fine, rich clothing. She was Lucien's childhood friend turned sweetheart/lover. They were engaged to be married when he left to be Vlad's high advisor, general, and right-hand man. Upon Vlad's death and Lucien's turning, Alexyna's family were shunned and stripped of their title, because of suspicions of Alexyna being engaged/married to the loyal servant of the Devil's Son(Vlad). The villagers from her town are deeply religious against the Devil and all forms of evil so they found Alexyna's engagement offensive. Alexyna grew angry with Lucien's betrayal of God. After her family committed suicide, not able to bear the insults and such, she became vengeful. She knew Lucien would live forever in peace and she wouldn't allow that so she visited a well-known witch who gave her an elixir which allowed Alex's spirit to live/roam after death until her former lover was punished. She willingly drank it and committed suicide herself. Now, her spirit lives looking for Lucien. She doesn't want to murder Lucien for his betrayal, just punish him for ruining her family's honor/reputation and destroying her family's lives. She can be found strolling down the stream with her basket in hand.

**Name:** Catherine Elizabeth Van Helsing  
**Age:** Looks 26, but was born in 1505  
**Race:** Fallen Angel(and Romanian)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Description:** Long brown hair that has a tendancy to fall into her eyes, which are dark blue. She's kind of pale, kind of tall, and pretty. She's always wearing a black corset over a black sweater, black leggings, and lace-up black boots, which come up maybe halfway to her knees. She also has huge, dark-grey wings that come out of her shoulder blades at her will.  
Personality: Often very kind and caring. Also known to fly off the handle when angry.  
**Backstory:** Born in 1505, the younger sister of Gabriel Van Helsing. She was trained all her life as a vampire hunter, and lived with her family until one fateful All Hallows' Eve in 1531. Two men came to her family's house and killed her parents, Randolph and Cordelia. Then, while fighting with one man, she was fatally stabbed in the stomach. However, her brother-who was an incarnation of the Archangel Gabriel-saved her by bringing her soul back to Earth, making her a fallen angel. For the next 300 or so years, she fought monsters side-by-side with her brother...until he was attacked by Dracula and mortally wounded. She took him to the Vatican and left him there, and while he-the great Van Helsing-vanquished evil and became the most wanted man in Europe, she traveled Europe for eight years, biding her time, waiting to be reunited with her dear brother.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Beginnings

**Chapter 1**

_In visions of the dark night  
I have dreamed of joy departed-  
But a waking dream of life and light  
Hath left me broken-hearted._

-Edgar Allan Poe

**/Charlotte/**

-I had never believed in scary stories before. I was far too studious, too ladylike to consider any of it to be true. Of course, that was all before I turned 20. It had never occurred to me that something might actually happen. Then I met Lucien. And through Lucien, I met Alex.-  
-I walk down the cobbled road, checking behind me only occasionally. I had been given the slip of paper with the address on it several weeks ago, and now I double-checked the number to see I was going the right way.-

**/Alex/**

-It has been centuries since I saw my family's cold, rotting bodies buried in the family crypt. I looked at myself in the river by my cottage I built myself in the woods. I saw a paler version of my mother. Everyone said I looked like her. Now, the only treasured remains I have of her is the basket I always carry with me.  
"Oh, Mother! How I miss you so! Loving Lucien was a mistake, and you, father, and dear sister, Marissa paid the price. Trust in me and in God, I shall bring you justice, Mother." I placed my finger in the water, creating peaceful ripples and sighed.  
-I knew I never had the heart to kill anyone even now, where I am not so gentle as I used to be. Although, family honor is my way of life, I was never brought up to be a murderer. I got up and walked to the garden I planted years ago to admire and bask in their glory of being the wonderful thing Mother Nature ever created.

**/Charlotte**/  
-I entered the seemingly deserted house, stepping through the creaking doorway and into the poorly lit area just inside.-  
"Hello?" -I called- "Anyone there?" -I knew it wasn't the case. It just made me feel better having asked. I entered further, striking a match I had stuck in my hat before I left (you never knew when you'd need one) and quickly found a small candle lamp and lit it. At the far end of the room was a large mirror, and I recognized it instantly from the description I had been given. Now if only I could remember the instructions...Oh yes. Hand on the glass, eyes closed. Open your mind, close your heart, and think the name "Alex." I hadn't been told why the name "Alex" or even whom this Alex was, but I was going to find out. If it meant helping out Lucien, I would do it.-

**/Alex/**

-I felt shivering Goosebumps. Someone was in the house. I gathered up my things into my mother's basket and flew into the house. I landed with a thump.  
"Who are you to bother The Phantom Maiden?" I thundered, with an excitement to use the name I gave myself. The Phantom Maiden.

-I stood before a strikingly beautiful woman. I used my pyrokinesis power to light all the lanterns in the house.  
"Why do you want to bother an outcast? I asked rudely.

**/Charlotte/**  
-I leapt backwards in surprise as, when I opened my eyes, I noticed that it had worked. I hadn't expected anything to happen.-  
"Erm...well...my name is Charlotte Adele Cameron, and I was sent by Gabriel Van Helsing and Lucien - " -I didn't get the chance to get his whole name out before the...ghost...thing spoke again.-

**/Alex/**  
I raised my hand to interrupt.  
"You know Lucien?" I stepped closer to her. "Start talking, hon." I crossed arms. "What do you want?"

**/Charlotte/**  
"I..well...he told me to come here. I can..." -I paused.- "YOU know Lucien??"

**/Alex/**  
-My face grew tighter. She was asking me questions when I want answers.  
"I was engaged to be married to him...before he got involved with Dracula's vampire affairs." I said impatiently. "But that was centuries ago. It doesn't matter now. Now, answer my question!" I said with a scowl. "What did HE send you to do?"

**/Charlotte/**  
"He...he wanted me to tell you that we need your help. We're...well...the details aren't important, but he wanted me to tell you that it's urgent that he sees you." -I said. I didn't quite like her tone, but I had a duty upon me which I was hell-bent on completing-

**/Alex/**  
"And what exactly do you need MY help with? I'm just a ghost with limited powers. One of which you have already seen. I do not fight." I said with a grunt.

**/Charlotte/**  
"Matters which concern Lucien, myself, and many of our friends. You have an ability that none of us have, and it would be of great assistance in our mission." -I said, returning the businesslike tone.-

**/Lucien/**  
It was one of those slow nights, a night where the midnight sky stood plastered against the heavens, the wind stood still, my cold breath hung suspended like stains on the forest I was strolling through. I tucked my top hat down over my forehead and headed in some random direction. I found the forest the only beautiful place left in the world. The cities had been eaten up by industrialization--besides, the country is really the only place for a true gentleman. My ears caught a faint sound, I materialized to its area finding my leather boots at the edge of a river. I decided to stroll along it, my mind drifting off into a place I hadn't gone in quite some time--my past.  
I had taken rides and walks and runs and hunts, and just about anything else a young man would dare to do, in the woods many times. Yet that time was far different. I stumbled upon her suddenly, she was reading by the river--something that not very many women did that day. She looked at me curiously with her intoxicating blue eyes as I towered over her. Just looking. Then--a rustle behind me, she parted her lips, eyes worried, "Philippe," I left. But we couldn't stay away.  
Now I'm walking a river again, alone, still thinking about her and how stupid I was.

**/Charlotte/**  
-I retreated for a moment into my mind, as Lucien had taught me to do when I needed him-

"Lucien," -I thought, sending the words across an invisible wire- "She's proving difficult. I might need some assistance."

**/Alex/**  
"Which power are you speaking off, Charlotte? My ability to heal others or my ability to conjure whatever I wish? Or is it my ghostly powers that separate me from other supernatural being. And why should I help than very man who was the cause of my family's deaths?" I shot the questions like arrows as I paced back and forth.

**/Charlotte/**  
-She was making me uncomfortable, but I dared not show it.-  
"Your ability to move at will to anywhere you'd like. Your healing abilities. Your inability to be killed. All of them."

**/Alex/**  
-I thought about it.  
"What will I get out of this? I have my own problems to deal with?" I retorted.

**/Charlotte/**  
"Problems?" -I scoffed without judging my words- "Such as making sure the staircases in your haunted house are creaky enough? The windows frighten from both inside and out? The doors shut on their own properly?"

**/Lucien/**  
Then, a feeling came over me, a hostile sweetness I hadn't felt in a very long time, I turned my eyes around to the other side of the river, the reverberations and wisps of words and phrases--catching my name. My feet took to flight as I walked across the river and sailed on through the woods deeper and deeper, still passing an ocean of green till I found a small house. I perched myself on the ledge of the house deep into the ceiling and looked down upon them.  
My dead heart thumped, my cold eyes catching the dark brown waves of Charlotte's hair and her pearlescent skin glowing in the moonlight as she looked into the darkness. I was relieved, after the last separation where we had agreed to send her off for help and we were attacked, I thought I had lost her forever. I knew I couldn't bear this eternity if she too were to depart from me suddenly. My head twitched as my senses told me she wasn't the only one present and that she wasn't the one that I had originally sensed.

**/Alex/**  
-I felt a presence near me, and then my grim smile turned into a frown.   
"Haha! Listen! I am a ghost! Ghosts haunt places. This is a haunted place. I haunt it!" I roared, waving my arms wildly. "And I don't allow vampires to spy on me, either.' I started levitating a foot above ground. "Aren't you going to invite your Lucien friend down?" I asked with a sinister look.

**/Alex/**  
"Lucien, what do you want from me? Like there's anything to be taken anymore. You took everything after my family committed suicide...but I stayed behind...to punish you, Lucien. No, no. Not kill you, I could never do that. A part of me still loves you. Lucien, I won't forgive, but I will forget. Why have you come here?" I asked with a softer tone.

**/Lucien/**

Charlotte spotted me, a half embarrassed, a half relieved look on her face. I let a sly smile slip upon my face--I wasn't going to hide the fact that I too was happy to see her. I stepped in and fell gracefully down to her, head turning with shock when I saw who was facing me.  
I felt colder than usual.  
"Alex,"  
I shot a side glance over to Charlotte--why her?!

**/Charlotte/**  
"Lucien, what's wrong?" -I asked him in a concerned whisper, turning to face him.- "Where were you?"

**/Alex/**  
-I stared at Charlotte coldly.  
"He didn't send you? You lied to me?" I asked repulsively. Stepping closer to Charlotte.

**/Lucien/**  
"After the separation, I thought you were gone, I've been looking everywhere. Where have _you_ been?!"  
She looked back at me with frustration, I raised my hand to silence it before it even began.  
"That's besides the point. Alex, its good to see you too."

**/Charlotte/**  
-I turned quickly and stepped back, making sure Lucien was still behind me. I needed him to help me feel secure, safe.-  
"He...he did send me..." -I said nervously-

**/Lucien/**  
I took notice of Charlotte's stance, "Yes, Yes I did."  
"Alex we need you, we've been in dire strengths, and I am asking you, pleading with you, to put our past aside and help us."

**/Alex/**  
I gave Lucien cold looks.  
"I will never forgive you, and believe me when I say you will be punished." I growled.  
I turned to Charlotte. I nodded.  
"Two things before I agree to anything. What exactly are we going to do? Charlotte...answer me honestly. What are you to this man here? How are you related to this vampire?" I asked with pleading eyes. If she is in love with this man, she should be careful. Although, this woman was a stranger to me. I felt the need to protect her from Lucien.

**/Lucien/**  
I couldn't help but feel awkward, the two most important women in my lonely life are now meeting face to face, neither happy about it.  
"Forgive me? I've been trying to forgive myself all this time and I haven't been able to."  
I cast my cold grey eyes upon her.  
"What does it matter to you, what she is to me. I didn't come here for a reunion--I came here for your help. I knew you were dead but I didn't think your reason had died along with your mortal soul."

**/Alex/**  
"No answers, no help." I said flatly. "I won't forgive, but I will forget to help you...if I do help you." I added.

**/Lucien/**  
I stared coldly back at her, Charlotte's confused and somewhat fraught figure by my side.  
"What are you going to do Alex. Spend your entire existence this way--that is no life. I don't expect you to forgive me; I wanted you to understand that this is something far beyond you and me, and even Charlotte. This is about everyone else."  
I felt me walls come up again, my thoughts clouding my mind--I pushed them aside.  
"I have nothing left to say except that I visited your grave every year for two hundred years of my existence, and I still haven't let go. All I am asking is please and if you can't understand then just leave."  
I turned my back on her and walked into the shadows.

**/Alex/**  
"You're right. I can't forgive. I loved you and what do I get? My family was shunned and left on the street to die. If you wanted to apologize, apologize to them, not me. I promised my mother I punish you, but I guess that has to wait." I sighed. I crossed my arms.  
"I won't help anyone unless I know why you need me and what is happening that is so bad that you ask the person who hates you the most?" I spat out.

**/Lucien/**  
I looked at Charlotte with weary eyes.  
"We think Vlad is alive. We think he is back."  
I looked back at her cautiously, "I can't contact the demons to see for myself, but you can--any supernatural help would assist us. If indeed he is alive and well, we'll need all the help we can get--this is more than just one bad soul escaping the Dark Lord's grasp, much more."

**/Alex/**  
I laughed maniacally. I haven't laughed in over 100 years.  
"You think Dracula...to whom you are LOYAL to...gave your soul and left my family to die...is a threat?" I raised my voice.  
Then it softened to a whisper, "What if I told you...that...Dracula IS alive and doing well, I might add. What would you say? Hmm?"

**/Lucien/**

"He was my friend and I was his follower," I spoke from the darkness, "and after these four hundred years I know what he is capable of. I also know that the only way he's been able to rise again is if he's done it with out the Dark Lord's permission--he'll destroy any demon, vampire, witch or spirit of equal strength whom he might find a threat. If I'm not at the top of his list, who knows how long it would take for him to get to you."  
I strode towards her out of the shadows, "We are the few and the only things in his way from taking what he wants--mass and eternal servitude. Poor and pathetic humans like Charlotte will only know the destruction of a Vampire who rules the world--as cliché as it sounds."  
I looked over at her casually, and then turned to Alex.  
"Which means that if he indeed is alive and doing well . . . we may already be dead."**  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Visitors

_By the nights pass'd in sleepless care,  
The days of endless woe;  
All that you taught my heart to bear,  
All that yourself will know._

_-Letitia Elizabeth Landon_

**/Alex/  
**I sighed and glanced over to Charlotte. I started walking to Lucien slowly. I stared into his eyes intently with sad eyes. I choked back a tear.  
"Do you know why I'm still here...between Earth and Heaven...as a ghost? I asked him with tears eyes. "Do you know what I must do in order to cross over to Heaven?" I moved over to Charlotte and held her hand. I looked over to Lucien, "Please answer at least this, Luc. Tell me why I am still here." I simply stated.  
"Don't bother. I'll tell you. You'll just find a way to avoid my questions so I'll just tell you." I interrupted just before Lucien could say anything. I let go off Charlotte's cold hands and gave her a calming nod. I walked over to Lucien. I placed an arm around him and pulled him close and started whispering into his ear.  
"I made a promise that I would punish you before I crossed over to Heaven. You're here and I can just punish you and join my family up there. But I won't...just yet though. I want to make each second with me an undead Hell!" I rasped through clenched teeth.  
I pulled him back with both hands placed on his shoulders. I nodded.  
"What have you learned already about Dracula? I will need to know everything if I am to help because...Dracula is alive with a brand-new army and a beautiful bride." I moved my hands to my hips. "His newest bride is my descendant, Alyssa Rose. I tend to keep on eye on her." I added proudly.

**/Lucien/**  
I nodded my head, so many thoughts going through my head. Punishment? A brand new army? A new bride?  
I turned to Alex, "He's returned to his castle and rose some of his old cronies, he hasn't contacted me yet, though I judge that'll be quite soon. He---"  
I stopped, my ear catching a faint squealing, shrieking sound. I materialized by the window, my grey eyes flying through the sky till I saw it. A mass of black shadows--bats and demons. Then a shadow broke out from the sea of evil spreading across the forest and flew forward, paled skin and newly wed.  
"We should go, unless you all would like to stay for a family reunion."  
I tossed my arm around Charlotte, who clung to my tall frame for dear life and looked back at Alex who seemed confused. I rolled my eyes.  
"Alyssa's here!" I shouted before I tore out of the small house, heading in the opposite direction.  
I delved into Alex's mind just enough to let her know I was there and shouted, "Are you coming?!"

**/Alex/  
**I scoffed at Lucien and started to become transparent and eventually disappear.  
I whispered into Lucien's mind. "They cannot harm those not seen."

**/Charlotte/  
**-I felt rather left out, but shaking off the feeling, I was glad we had gotten Alex on our side. Of course, through what we had to do to get that to happen, my mind was overflowing with questions. Why was Alex concerned about 'what I was' to Lucien? Why did she care? I turned and looked curiously in his eyes as we left the house.-  
"What was she talking about? Lucien...why did she act so strangely towards you?" -I asked, genuinely intrigued, but also somewhat worried.-

**/Alex/**  
I stood there quietly as I watched Alyssa storm through my house and out the hole Lucien had created in escaping. I tried to contact Lucien, but failed. After a rattling debate between myself, I decided to leave my cottage for the first time since I died. I flew to Lucien as fast as I could still being invisible so Alyssa may not spot me. I caught up with Charlotte and Lucien. I revealed myself.  
"Alyssa's after you both!" I managed to say with the wind blowing against my face. "You must get to safety!"

**/Charlotte/**  
-As our pace quickened, I grew even more confused.-  
"Alyssa? Who in heaven is Alyssa? And what does she want with us?"

**/Alex/  
**I chuckled a bit.  
"Hell is the correct term. Alyssa wouldn't be accepted into Heaven now. Alyssa Rose is my great-great-great-great-gre-...she's my decendant." I sighed. I had gotten tired of saying several "greats".  
"She's Dracula's newest Bride." I answered her question plainly then I laughed. "So I guess I'm related to Dracula now!" I laughed at the thought.

**/Lucien/**  
"Will you both stop chit-chatting?! We've got to find a place to hide!"  
I dodged another tree, at some point we'd get into the mountains.  
"Alex, I can't fly! But I can materialize. . Can you throw her off with a spell long enough for me to materialize Charlotte and me somewhere safe? I know you can do it!"  
I looked over at Charlotte entering her mind, "Just hold on and I'll get you there safe, it may hurt a little,"

**/Charlotte/**  
"Hurt?" -I asked, one hand holding my hat and the other in Lucien's hand. This situation was growing hairier by the second, and I wasn't sure I liked it.- "Where are we going?"

**/Alex/**  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
"I'm not a witch. I can't do spells, but I will throw her off. I'm neither good nor bad. She still treats me with respect. I can distract her." I conjured a swirl around me and morphed into Lucien. I smiled at Charlotte. "Now, GO!" I scolded in Lucien's voice.  
I turned around and flew towards Alyssa and she spotted me.  
"Come on, Alyssa! Come and get me!" I got her full attention.  
I flew towards the woods away from Lucien. I flew much faster than Alyssa and when I was far from her view, I became transparent and eventually invisible. I watched Alyssa and her troops fly right past me. I didn't know why I did that. I guess I still love Lucien and couldn't bear to see him hurt.


	4. Chapter 3: Huntress

_That holy dream- that holy dream,  
While all the world were chiding,  
Hath cheered me as a lovely beam  
A lonely spirit guiding._

_-Edgar Allan Poe  
_

**/Catherine/**  
The moon was high in the sky. Stars sparkled overhead, thousands of tiny diamonds against the black canvas that was night. I drew an arrow from the quiver over my shoulder and loaded it onto my bow. A night like this was the perfect night for creatures to be on the prowl...and the perfect night for me to hunt.  
_A pity I don't have Gabriel by my side to hunt with anymore,_ I thought to myself. _He loved to hunt on nights like this_  
I heard a loud yell from up the road. "Come on, Alyssa! Come and get me!" a woman cried. Then, a dark shape flew overhead.  
I clutched my bow tightly and hurried in the direction of the yells. Something was happening...and I had to see what.

**/Alyssa/**  
I saw a small figure on the ground and thought it was Lucien. The traitor! I screeched and went after it. I landed in front of a woman. i was disappointed. I thought it was Lucien.  
"Who are you?" I roared.

**/Catherine/**  
With no warning, a woman landed in front of me, yelling, demanding to know who I was. She was a beautiful woman, but...it was her eyes. There was something about them...they were cold, devoid of all emotion. She _had_ to be a vampire.  
"Who I am is of no importance to you," I snapped coldly. I wasn't afraid of some vampire. Not a chance. "But...if you insist...my name is Catherine Van Helsing."  
I waited patiently for her reaction. Knowing vampires-as well as how, ah..._popular_ my family was amongst the vampires-she would either scream in fear, or she would attempt to tear me to shreds.  
You never know what vampires are going to do.

**/Alyssa/**  
I circled her with evil intentions. She was a Van Helsing, no doubt.  
"How are you related to the Great Van Helsing who my Master despises? His daughter?" I snickered, letting a screech here and there.

**/Alex/**  
I returned to my normal looks and approached from above, watching them closely.  
"Hmm..Catherine Van Helsing...oh yes, the fallen angel. Van Helsing's sister." I whispered oh so quietly.

**/Catherine/**  
I nearly laughed out loud when the vampiress accused me of being Gabriel's daughter. _Not in an eternity..._ I thought to myself. I loved Gabriel dearly...but it's disturbing to be thought of as his _daughter_.  
"No, you unholy witch," I spat. "I'm his sister. And-" I raised my bow, so the arrow was pointing to her heart. "-I'm a hunter, just like him."  
The vampiress stared at the arrow, then placed her finger on the tip and pushed it down. Her sheer preternatural strength forced my arrow down, away from her heart. She smiled, flashing her fangs. Then, she turned her head, looking around as though she heard something. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around. While she was distracted, I raised my bow again, placing the tip of the arrow right to her chest, over her heart.  
"You know, you know my name...but I never heard yours," I pointed out. "So...what is it? And who's this _Master_ you speak of?"

**/Alex/**  
I materialized the arrow from Catherine into my hands and proceeded down.  
"Her name is Alyssa...Countess Alyssa...Dracula." I answered her question.

**/Alyssa/**  
I turned around to see a beautiful familar face holding a arrow. I watched her return Catherine her arrow.  
"Dear Alexyna, what are you doing in these parts? You never leave your property..."  
Alex pointed to a house nearby. Her house. I nodded.

**/Alex/**  
"What are you doing here? If you're looking for Lucien, he can't be here, because you know I'm looking for him too." I crossed my arms. "Why do you get on your way now. I'll deal with her." I said. Alyssa nodded and flew away. She stopped and stared at Catherine with hatred.  
"Now, what does Gabriel want now?" I asked kind of rudely.

**/Catherine/**  
At first, I swore I was going insane. My arrow disappeared from my bow, a woman descended from a tree and gave me back my arrow, then the other woman-Countess Alyssa Dracula, I heard her addressed as-disappeared-though not without giving me a look of the utmost loathing.  
As I said, I thought I was going insane. But...this was Transylvania. Insanity is the norm in these lands.  
The other woman-Alexyna, I had heard-demanded to know what Gabriel wanted. But...how was I to know. I hadn't seen Gabriel in...going on seven or eight years now.  
"I wish I knew what Gabriel wanted," I told her, shrugging. "But I haven't seen him in nearly eight years...and did you say that woman was related to _Dracula?_ He's supposed to

be _dead!_"

**/Alex/  
**"Very well, Catherine. Know that I am neither good nor evil. I am merely a ghost who has aquired a few powers." I stated aruptly. "Alyssa is Dracula's newest Bride as well as my decendant. i keep track of her know that she is stil my blood. Dracula never died. Just hidden away to resurrect his army and his followers." I added.

/**Catherine/**

Resurrect his army? And his followers? This couldn't be good. I shook my head and gave a disgusted laugh. "Why can't these buggers just die and _stay_ dead?"

**/Alex/**  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes.  
"Because they're already DEAD!!" I laughed. "What brings you here, Catherine?"

"I'm looking...well, actually, I'm not really looking for him. I'm waiting...waiting for the right time to reunite with him...with Gabriel," I said.

**/Alex/**  
I nodded. "Hmm and do you know where he is or..?" I asked out of curiousity.

"I know where he is," I said. "But...I don't know if the time is right. See, I left him there eight years ago, and I told him I'd come back. But...how do you know when the time is right to go back to the brother you left in the care of strangers? I thought I could go back after he defeated Dracula but...one small problem...you said Dracula's back! I'm not..._confusing_ you, am I?"

"I know where he is," I said. "But...I don't know if the time is right. See, I left him there eight years ago, and I told him I'd come back. But...how do you know when the time is right to go back to the brother you left in the care of strangers? I thought I could go back after he defeated Dracula but...one small problem...you said Dracula's back! I'm not..._confusing_ you, am I?"

**/Alex/**  
"You're not confusing me. I _know_ DRacula is still alive. I spoke with him on neutral matters. As for as your brother, I have enough reasons to know that we may need him." I said with an unusual happy face and I paused a minute and said, 'You'll know when the time's right. Siblings share an unique, almost unexplained bond. you'll know when the time's right." I said with a welcoming smile.  
Somehow, the woman is changing me. I have this wondrous feeling inside me...almost like joy and pleasure. It has been ages since I felt this way.

**/Catherine/**  
I returned her smile with one of my own. "Thanks. You have no idea how relieved I feel. So...you've spoken to Dracula? And he was civil? That's something I never thought I'd hear!" I gave a small laugh before continuing. "By the way...you mentioned someone named _Lucien_ earlier...that name sounds familiar. Would I know him?"

**/Alex/**  
I chuckled.  
"Yes, he was. He was kind gentleman before he became a vampire, but now, he's evil, he has a heart for old friends like me." I said plainly. "Lucien was Dracula's follower from the start and after Dracula became a vampire, Lucien continued to follow him as a vampire. But now...Lucien changed and wants my help to take down Dracula. He had come to my house to seek my forgiveness and ask for my help when Alyssa had come searching for him. That's when you came into the picture."

**/Charlotte/**  
-My normally capable brain had gone haywire listening to all this supernatural jargon, and I was beyond confused.-  
"Wait," -I said breathlessly, my hair windswept as I kept one hand on my hat absently.- "Would someone be so kind as to explain what is going ON here?" -I hated not being in the know.-

**/Alex/**  
"Come, Catherine. We must go find Lucien and Charlotte. The way Alyssa was acting, I'd say Dracula is getting ready to attack. I hate to help, but Lucien dragged me in too deep for me to get out. Can you fly, Catherine?" I started flying slowly upward, my gown floating in the wind and my hair swaying in tune with the hummingbirds.

**/Catherine/**  
"Can you fly, Catherine?" Alex had asked before ascending into the sky. I almost burst out laughing when she asked.  
_Can I fly?_ I thought to myself._Oh, more than you know, Alex..._  
I could feel the familar, prickling pain on my shoulderblades. I closed my eyes, and, moments later, with a loud _rip!_, two ash-grey wings, spanning thirteen feet tip-to-tip, burst from my shoulders. I took a moment to admire them-they really were handy to have sometimes-then, I crouched low, spread my wings, and rocketed up into the sky, enjoying the cool rush of night air that stung my face and whipped my hair around.

**/Alex/**  
I nodded and pointed towards deeper into the woods.  
"I sent them this way. Follow me!" I started fly in the direction I pointed to.  
I didn't exactly know where Lucien and Charlotte are, but I know it was north of my house.

**/Catherine/**  
She pointed vaguely into the deep woods. According to her, that was where we'd find Lucien...and this Charlotte girl. I swooped into a dive-I couldn't resist goofing around; I hadn't flown a decent flight in weeks-then soared back up and followed Alex towards the north.

**/Alex/**  
I rolled my eyes at her childness. She was young and needed to learn. I surveyed the area.  
"Catherine. What are you doing? Goofing 'round like that." I scolded her.

**/Catherine/**

I caught Alex rolling her eyes at me, and I blushed, particularly when she scolded me.

_Smart one, Kitty. Now she probably thinks you're an immature child _. I had to learn to control myself, sometimes. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just...I haven't flown in forever. And I love flying...the feel of the wind in my hair...the intoxicating smell of night..it's so wonderful. But...you're right...this isn't an appropriate time to goof around. Let's find Lucien and Charlotte..."


	5. Chapter 4: Coming Together

_Keen, fitful gusts are whisp'ring here and there  
Among the bushes half leafless, and dry;  
The stars look very cold about the sky,  
And I have many miles on foot to fare.  
Yet feel I little of the cool bleak air._

_-John Keats_

**

* * *

**

/Alex/

I scowled at her.

"Just how old are you anyway?" I questioned while dodging tree branches.

**/Catherine/ **

_Just how old am I? Great...I hate having this conversation..._ I thought to myself. But Alex had every right to question my age. One moment, I'm acting like a child, the next, I'm acting like an old crone, and I have the looks of a woman in her prime.

Yes...she had _every_ right to question my age.

"Well..." I said as I dodged a tree limb. "I was born in 1505...but then something..._interesting_ happened when I was twenty-six. I-well, to put it bluntly, I died when I was twenty-six. But I was..._resurrected_, for lack of a better word." I ducked another obnoxious, overhanging tree limb. "So...I'm roughly about three hundred and fifty years old, give or take a few years..."

**/Alex/ **

"That puts me roughly 50 to 55 years older than you chronologically, but biologically, I'm younger. I died a few days after my 23rd birthday." I stated proudly with a snicker of joy.

**/Catherine/ **

I grinned. "Hmm...then I guess I am a child in your eyes...Funny how life can be isn't it..?" I wondered aloud, more to myself than anyone else. "So...have you seen them yet?"

**/Alex/ **

"Who are "them" you are referring to?" I asked seriously.

**/Catherine/ **

"Charlotte and Lucien," I responded. "We've been flying for a while. Have you seen them yet?"

**/Alex/ **

I felt irritated at her frankness.

"If I did, we would flying low...they're down there." I flew faster than Catherine towards the couple.

**/Charlotte/ **

-A large object came soaring out of the sky towards us, and I - in a momentary fit of fright - shrieked and buried my face in Lucien's chest.-

**/Alex/ **

"I chuckled at Charlotte's fright.

"Whoa, whoa, easy girl! I ain't going kill you." I teased her. I gave her a wink. "I brought someone who may be... _useful_ to you." I nodded towards Catherine who was still flying.

**/Charlotte/ **

-Hearing the familiar voice of Alex, I turned out to face the two.-

"You, madam, are not in the least bit funny!" -I cried, my indignation far beyond any annoyance I had felt previously.- "For the two of you to come crashing towards us like some sort of...comet or something is a horrible trick. And what's more - it's pitch dark outside, and in this area, who knows what sort of creatures may be lurking about? In short, madam, I am not amused!" -I said, more angry that I could hear them chuckling at me than anything.-

**/Catherine/ **

Alex went into a dive, heading towards a couple on the ground. The girl on the ground shrieked, but Alex laughed and spoke softly to her, nodding towards me when she did. I carefully went into a controlled dive, landing right next to the girl, whom assumed was Charlotte.

I held out my hand in a friendly gesture. "Hello. My name is Catherine Van Helsing. I'm assuming you're Charlotte?"

**/Charlotte/ **

-Still calming down, I did not take her hand.-

"Yes, I am. And I am hardly content to - " -I stopped short.- "Did you say Van Helsing?"

**/Alex/ **

Still snickering a bit.

"Sister of Gabriel Van Helsing." I said, still trying to control my laughing. "A fallen angel."

**/Catherine/**

I nodded. "Yes. I said Van Helsing. I take it you're familiar with my brother, Gabriel."

**/Charlotte/ **

"You're a what?" -I asked. This was a whole new term for me. I didn't even know there were that many different kinds of supernaturals out there.- "And yes, he and I share several of the same acquaintances, and we have traveled together for some time now."

**/Alex/ **

I turned to Catherine for an explanation and smiled evilly.

I stopped Catherine before she could go further and turned to Charlotte. 'Gabriel isn't Rome?' I asked her with concern.

**/Catherine/**

"A fallen angel," I said. "I'd take the time to explain, but the whole logistics of fallen angels are..._complicated_, to say the least. Basically, a fallen angel is a person who died, but a close-and deceased-family member pleaded for redemption of the person's soul. That's basically how fallens are created."

**/Charlotte/ **

"Fascinating," -I said without too much enthusiasm. I didn't want them thinking I had forgiven them for the little scare they had given me. Of course, at the same time, I was very interested. A friend of mine, Lexa Goering, had mentioned the title Fallen Angel before. However, she had spoken of a secret division of the Order that dealt with something different. She herself bore that name, though I knew for a fact she was not the type of angel Catherine spoke of.- "Now if you wouldn't mind telling me where we're going and how we're going to get there..."

**/Catherine/ **

Needless to say, Charlotte didn't seem too thrilled. I guess I was still unforgiven about scaring her.

"Where we're going and how we're getting there, I don't know," I said. "But I have a feeling where we're going, it's going to bring us closer to Dracula, his brides...and my brother."

**/Charlotte/ **

-Wonderful. The last place I wanted to go.-

"Well, I suppose if we must, then we must. I left your brother back in London. He sent Lucien and myself to find you, Alex, and said that we would meet up either there or somewhere on the road to Transylvania."

**/Alex/ **

I nodded. "Do we have any means of communications with Gabriel?" I asked stiffly.

**/Charlotte/ **

"I don't know...Unless Lucien can contact him, I can think of no other way."

**/Catherine/ **

I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest. A chance to see Gabriel again? Would he remember me? It had been a while...

But most important...would he _forgive_ me for leaving him at the Vatican?

**/Alex/ **

"Using telepathy?" I asked curiously. "I have been practicing mental telepathy, but yet to get the hang of it. Perhaps, I could try. I suppose."

**/Charlotte/ **

"We may get as far using smoke signals. We need a definitive line of communication. If you think it is worth trying, then be my guest."

**/Alex/ **

I conjured up some branches dropped them in a circle, I waved my hands over it, and instantly, there was a fire. I glanced a face of confusion on Catherine.

"Pyrokinesis, my dear. Power over fire." I said with an attitude. "Unfortunately, someone has to make the signals themselves."

**/Charlotte/ **

-I scowled slightly. Were all supernaturals so thickheaded?-

"I didn't mean literally," -I said, but Alex had already started. I had tried to be sarcastic...unfortunately, sarcasm seemed to be lost on the undead.-

**/Catherine/ **

"I'm aware of exactly what pyrokinesis is," I said, kneeling next to the fire. "I could attempt the signals. I have some experience with them."

**/Alex/ **

I walk a few feet away from the fire and focused onto the horizon and I tried making contact with Gabriel.

"Gabriel? Can you hear me?" I tried several times. Then I heard a voice in my head. It was Van Helsing, no doubt.


	6. Chapter 5: Flight

_Two together!  
Winds blow south, or winds blow north,  
Day come white, or night come black,  
Home, or rivers and mountains from home,  
Singing all time, minding no time,  
While we two keep together._

_-Walt Whitman_

* * *

**/Lucien/ **

"He can't hear you." I said for the first time since we've all met, still trying to retain my composure--where did all these people come from-- weren't we _just_ alone in the forest? I nodded my head, my lips curving in the corners into a smile.

Smoke signals?? Don't make me laugh.

"_Pourquoi est-ce tu continues?? Il n'est pas près--Il est loin, très loin_!!!" I stopped myself when I saw the confused looks around me--I was rambling in French, again. Poor Charlotte has had to deal with that three times now.

"It's useless to contact him, I can half delve into other's minds but he's just too far away. For anyone to contact him, I mean, the only way that would be possible is if he was of some paranormal ranking as the thing trying to contact him. Trust me--I've already tried and I have a fifty mile contact span with humans."

"We'll have to telegraph him, one we all get Bucharest, he said that if worse came to worse we would find ourselves there and regroup."

**/Charlotte/ **

"THANK you!" -I said once Lucien spoke up.- "Thank you for making sense! You're just about the only sensible person I've met on this little misadventure!" -Without thinking, I stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.-

**/Alex/ **

I scowled at Lucien and gave Charlotte evil looks.

"If you told you two were in a relationship earlier, this could have been simpler."

**/Charlotte/ **

-Coming back down, I realized what had just happened.-

"Oh heavens...I'm sorry. I'm very sorry...I don't know what came over me, I just..." -I trailed off, lost in his eyes. This was all quite confusing, but I didn't quite notice at the time.-

**/Lucien/ **

If I could blush then I would've at that moment. She kissed me, I knew it was innocent but I was still shocked, I should've looked into her mind earlier and seen that. stupid!

I looked at Alex who was glaring at me

"Don't be silly, there's no room for relationships in this place."

I gave Charlotte a side-glance--don't hurt, I spoke to her with my eyes, understand this, please.

I shifted back to Alex who studied me temperamentally

"She's been to France, everyone kisses there,"

I rattled on, Alex's face still hard, "No matter, we need practical means of getting to Bucharest." I changed the subject swiftly and walked to an opening in the forest and swiftly materialized to the very top of the trees.

**/Alex/ **

I scoffed.

"I was born and raised in France. Don't teach about my customs. Luc." I snarled. "I can fly.' Soon, I was in the air beside a bird's nest.

**/Charlotte/ **

-My lips were left tingling. As much as I hated to admit it, I wanted to feel those lips again. After Lucien moved away, I ran after him.-

"Erm, the three of you DO understand that I _can't_ fly?"

**/Lucien/ **

I looked around me, Alex floating by my side as I stood statue-still at the top of the tree without effort. The night was black with hues of purple laced across the sky and the star brightly shinning above us like a firework show.

The wind gently waved wisps of my dusty blond hair across my stone face. I dare not look at her, but look at everything else around her-- looking like I was trying to find the direction for Bucharest when all I really wanted was an excuse just to look at her.

She was as beautiful as the last time I saw her and even more radiant than the first day we met, I can't help but long for her. And the memories came back again, how my body ached for hundreds of years to be with her again as I served in solitude. The whores that Dracula threw in front of me were nothing, if not mocking her very memory.

Even now as I stand not four feet from her, I could feel magnetism on my gangly arms aching to hold her again and the other part of me still wondering about Charlotte, in short I was confused.

"I think Bucharest is directly West over the mountains," I whispered pointing--I knew she could hear me.

**/Alex/ **

"But you can run, can't you?" I joked. "Luc, go get the flightless girl!" I ordered.

**/Charlotte/ **

-I stood in a clearing, waiting. I knew they weren't far. I crossed my arms indignantly and waited. If Lucien came...my irritation wouldn't be so bad.-

**/Alex/ **

As I waited for Luc to get Charlotte. I watched Luc as he flew down. God, I still loved him...but this Dracula thing was more important than my feelings. I shook it off and waited impatiently.

**/Lucien/ **

I looked down into the clearing and saw Charlotte staring up into sky, she couldn't see us but I could see her with my vampire eyes. I looked back at Alex and then materialized down to Charlotte, lacing my thin arms around her waist, I materialized back to the point. I could feel the stinging sensation of pulsing electricity through us both, something that happens when you materialize while carrying someone else.

"Doesn't hurt that bad?" I half asked her as I stretched her out across the branch, she waved a bit, eyes scared she would fall.

"Don't worry, I'd catch you." I laughed at her uncoordination as I read her expression.

**/Charlotte/ **

"No," -I said, my eyes focused on his face.- "Not at all...in fact...I can hardly feel it," -I breathed. As much as I wanted to just lean up and kiss him again, I tried to restrain myself. Once was enough. Unless he was game. I knew he could read my feelings better than I could.- "Look...about back there," -I began, not even knowing what I was going to say. Luckily, he spoke before I could continue.-

**/Lucien/ **

"Bucharest is just over those mountains," I pulled her swiftly to my side and pointed, Alex directly in front of us.

The wind blew again, I caught Charlotte's scent and held it there like I was prolonging life itself.

"We'll be there in no time," I eased my eyes over Alex who looked away, "How far would you say we are, Alex?"

I could feel the tense feelings emanating from both of them. This trip would be genuinely interesting.

**/Charlotte/ **

-I delighted in having him so close. The energy rushing through us made me yearn for him all the more. I hated being carried like this, like a damsel in distress, but with him doing the carrying...I wished we would never stop. I willed the mountains to be farther away. I tried to get even closer, nestling my head against his shoulder.-

**/Catherine/ **

The smoke signals didn't work. The telepathy didn't work either. Which left only one form of communication: the telegraph. Pity the nearest telegraph was in Bucharest.

Lucien had flown off to retrieve Charlotte, the only one among us who couldn't fly. Alex was watching him go; we stood in silence for a few minutes before I spoke. I had to speak; something was nagging in the back of my mind.

"Alex...do you think the time is right for me and Gabriel to be reunited?" I asked. "You said I'd know, but...I can't tell."

**/Alex/ **

"You were always ready. You just need to believe in yourself. You can't judge Gabriel's feelings upon your own. If you want to see him, the only thing stopping is you.

I looked over the mountains and replied.

"I can get there in matter of minutes with my incredible speed, but I can slow down if you need. I'll fly in front, I can bend air so the wind isn't against us. that way, we can fly faster."

**/Lucien/ **

I felt the warmth of Charlotte's head on my side, as I listened to Catherine.

I couldn't help but feel for her, I knew how tough re-unions were but she seemed like a nice enough person or angel---and at least she was fighting for good, I couldn't even count how many times I've seen a dark angel reappear instead of a good one. But I was in no position to council her, so I kept my mouth shut, after all I barely knew her.

**/Catherine/**

She was right. I couldn't base Gabriel's feelings on my own thoughts and assumptions._ I am a Van Helsing,_ I thought to myself._ Why am I letting my doubts and my fears get in the way?_

"You're absolutely right, Alex," I said with a nod. "Come on. Let's go. No need to slow down; I'm actually pretty fast once I get my momentum...you go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

I flexed my wings, readying for flight. It was time to reunite with my long-lost brother.

**/Charlotte/ **

-No!, I thought, We should go slower! I wanted to make this closeness last. I wanted to be with Lucien as long as I could. And with his tendency to disappear, who knew when he would vanish next? Part of me hoped he could hear my frantic thoughts...of course, that wouldn't make my situation any better.-

**/Lucien/ **

I snapped my head up as I looked at Catherine and Alex who were flexing their wings.

"Are we going?" I asked.

**/Alex/ **

I flew first speeding like light.

"Catch up if you can, Lucien!!!" I screeched as I raced past him. I let out an evil laugh. Catherine wasn't far behind.

**/Catherine/**

I grinned up at Lucien as he called down impatiently. "Well, now that I've worked through all my self-doubts, yes, we're going!"

I spread my wings, then crouched down and rocketed upwards for the second time that day, letting the wind rip through my hair.

**/Lucien/ **

I tucked my top hat down on my forehead, it would be a pity to lose it in the mad dash.

I threw Charlotte across my back, my icy hands holding her warm ones, it would be a pity to lose that too. I smiled mischievously and took off after them without warning, dashing across the tops of the trees like I was strolling in the park, till I was right beneath them.

"Pleasant evening is it not Madams?" I shouted languidly at them and dashed ahead effortlessly.

**/Catherine/ **

"Oh, very much so, Lucien," I called, looking down at him. He was zooming across the treetops like some strange type of squirrel...that's vampire speed for you. He speed up and raced ahead of us before I could even finish my response.

_So he wishes to play games, does he?_ I thought. I sped up, trying to catch up to him, my wings beating like crazy.

**/Charlotte/ **

-As if being high above the ground wasn't enough, they had to add speed into the equation. My two least favorite things. I squealed in fright and buried my face in Lucien's strong back, holding him tight.-

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

**/Alex/ **

I cut past Luc once more, going at speeds even he could not surpass. I heard Charlotte screaming for dear life. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave the flying to the experts, Charlotte!" I called back.

**/Catherine/ **

I let Alex fly ahead. She was going so fast I don't think I ever could catch her. Besides, I was content with falling back a little; flying too fast would tire my wings. And a fall from this height would end in some pretty nasty bruises and cuts, even by my standards.

"How far are we from Bucharest?" I called out.

**/Charlotte/ **

-As Alex sped past, I kept my face against Lucien. I hated being taunted, but I would deal with that once we were on good, solid ground. For the moment, I could only hope Lucien didn't take on her challenge.-

**/Alex/ **

"Not to far....I see it! Down there!" I flew even faster. Soon, I realized I had to land. I swooped down on a clear path. By-standers backed away and I made my descent. I landed with a boom. I straightened my dress. I nodded to the women admiring me. I scowled at the men staring at me.

"I have come on a mission. Where can I find the telegraphing office?" I asked everyone.

Everyone pointed to the building behind me. I blushed and I thanked them and waited impatiently for the others.

**/Lucien/ **

I noticed a clearing ahead, we had reached the outskirts of Bucharest already, I saw Alex waiting impatient as usual and Catherine coming to her side, I came to a stop slowly letting Charlotte off my back gently--she seemed dazed and so I let her come out of it as we approached the rest of our party.

"Alex," I mentally buzzed her and she turned my direction, "I can feel him here."

I said aloud.

**/Charlotte/ **

-As Lucien let me down, I felt a sudden wave of disappointment. I had hoped the journey would have been a little longer. I hurried after him - he had much longer legs than I, and it was a trick keeping up with his fast pace.-

"Lucien, wait!" -I called, fixing the hat on my head.- "We should stick together. Bucharest is a large place...I'd rather not get lost." -I had other motives as well, though. I strongly disliked being left out of the vampires' plans and conversation, and I had had enough of being left in the dark. I was bound and determined to figure out what was going on, whether they were willing to tell me or not.-

**/Catherine/ **

"I can feel him here," Lucien said aloud.

My heartbeat increased, so my heart was pounding slightly in my chest. Gabriel was right here in Bucharest? Convenient, yes. But was I prepared to see my brother after nearly eight years?

Not quite...


	7. Chapter 6: A Bittersweet Reunion

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before  
Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder._

_-Nightwish_

**

* * *

**

/Alex/

I saw Catherine getting nervous.

"Catherine, remember what I said. Alright, which direction do you want to go, Luc?" I asked Lucien.

**/Catherine/ **

"Remember what you said. Right..." I said nervously. "All right...Lucien, lead the way!"

**/Lucien/ **

I shifted suddenly, my ear picking up a sound in the distance, screaming, struggling.

I picked up Charlotte, who had just recovered and ran up the side of the building so quick no one saw me do it--just an odd gust of wind. We reached the roof tops of the city, I took off towards the shabby end of town, navigating over pilled grand buildings and wide boulevards, the moon hit the top of the sky just as we reached the other end of the city. My grey eyes flew forward as I felt Catherine and Alex flying above, and caught the glimpse of a man hoisting himself on the roof--chasing someone else.

"That's him." I said to myself

Charlotte squinted in the distance but couldn't see anything, I held her closer as my eyes caught someone slithering sneakily behind him.

"Let's go!" I sped off again, "Catherine," I said looking straight ahead, "he needs you--take care of it!" and we all shot on ahead after the odd party.

**/Alex/ **

I wanted to make myself known to Van Helsing so Catherine can reunite with her brother. I sped up towards the creature Van Helsing was chasing. I landed in front of the creature and it slammed right into me, falling back. I picked him up by the throat and waited for Van Helsing.

"I think this is yours, Gabriel." I handed the creature to him. "I have surprise for you." Oddly enough, he looked curious. "Look behind you, Van Helsing." I made little circles with my finger.

**/Catherine/ **

I landed-soft and silent as a shadow-behind my intended target: A tall, shadowy man wearing a long black duster and a fedora hat. But I would've known that shadow anywhere...it was the shadow of my dear brother, Gabriel.

"I think this is yours, Gabriel," Alex said, handing some creature to him. "I have a surprise for you. Look behind you, Van Helsing."

She pointed towards me, and Gabriel obliged, turning around. His eyes stared straight into mine...but he seemed to be confused.

"Gabriel...it's me...Catherine..." I said. "Y-You do remember me...r-right?"

**/Charlotte/ **

-Lucien grabbed me again and, though I was taken off guard and therefore annoyed, I was delighted that it was him. We rushed to go see the others - apparently we had caught up with Van Helsing - and I immediately felt sick once I saw them tear apart whatever creature it was he was following. I turned my face into Lucien's chest to keep myself from writhing.-

**/Gabriel/ **

Bucharest. The jewel of Romania, as its capitol city. Also the home of my next assignment. It seemed like a normal assignment from Cardinal Jinette, nothing unusual...until it took a turn for the unusual.

A ghostly woman had landed before me, my prey in her hands. She handed the prey over to me, then pointed behind me, telling me she had a surprise for me. I quickly disposed of the creature, then turned-only to find a girl behind me. She seemed so familiar...and her name, Catherine...it was all so familiar. But it was as if she had been a word on the tip of my tongue...I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't remember exactly who she was, or what she meant to me.

More people appeared from out of nowhere-to people, a male and a female. The girl was human, but the man...he was a vampire, no doubt of it. What were _they_ doing here?

"Who are you people, and what do you want with me?" I asked.

**/Alex/ **

I stood beside Catherine. I took notice of her disappointed face

"Gabriel Van Helsing, do you not remember your own flesh and blood? Your own sister?" I pushed Catherine closer to Gabriel. "This is Catherine VAN HELSING. I could see tears forming in Catherine's eyes. "Gabriel, I am told that we need your help." I waved towards Lucien, inviting him to come closer.

**/Catherine/ **

Tears came to my eyes when I realized Gabriel couldn't recall who I was. _I thought he would be angry with me. But this...this is much worse..._

Alex shoved us closer together, scolding him for not remembering me. I quickly wiped the tears away. I was a Van Helsing...I would be damned if I let someone see me cry like a helpless child.

**/Gabriel/ **

I stared down at Catherine. The ghost-maiden had claimed her to be my own flesh and blood...my own _sister_, in fact. And she did bear some resemblance to me, this is true. So, while the ghost-maiden spoke and waved for the vampire to come over, I turned my attentions to Catherine, who was wiping at her eyes, trying to obliterate the tears I saw there.

"You're my sister?" I asked quietly.

She gave a nod. "Yes. I...I left you at the Vatican eight years ago...I feared you'd be angry with me for abandoning you...but I guess I don't have to worry about you being angry, now do I?"

There was a sad bitterness in her voice that filled me with sorrow. Clearly, she remembered me, and it was killing her that I didn't remember her. _But I'll find a way to make it up to her..._ I thought to myself. _I...I'll help her and the others. I have to. I owe them-and her-that much._

"So...you need my help?" I said to the ghost-maiden and the vampire. "And what is it you need help with?"

**/Alex/ **

I smiled briefly. My face returned to its normal, gloomy grim features when Gabriel asked me.

"Dracula and Alyssa Rose are back. Stronger than ever with an army." I turned towards Lucien. "Lucien here," I patted Lucien on the back, "is or was a loyal Dracula follower. Dracula is trying to lead a war against humanity...again." I breathed slowly. "I am Alexyna LeBeau. I am Alyssa Rose's ancestor and Alyssa Rose is Dracula's newest Bride." I introduced myself.

**/Lucien/ **

I had opened my mouth to explain but it seemed in vain, I looked to Charlotte by my side who had a frustrated look upon her that made me want to laugh out loud, but this wasn't the time or the place.

I shifted my grey eyes to Van Helsing who eyed me suspiciously.

"Old friendships die hard and when they do, it seems they stay that way for an eternity."

I said fluidly, I knew he would be a hard one to earn trust from but then again, I was quite used to that. Thinking of how long it took for Charlotte to finally trust me as she does and sometimes for me to even trust myself. I looked up into the moonlight and I could feel my eyes darken a bit.

I had to feed or my blood lust would surely overcome me, I hadn't fed in a couple months and it was catching up to me all the same.

"I've already sent word to a couple friends here, they've graciously put us up."

I reached inside my jacket and handed them the address on pieces of torn parchment.

"Until then, bon soir." I stepped back and materialized myself down to the street and ran into the dead night, I mentally tapped Alex, "bring her there safely please." I requested before I shot ahead as I spotted my meal cornering a helpless child in a dark alleyway, the smile grasping my face as I whispered,

"Bon appetite."

**/Alex/ **

I mentally accepted Lucien's request. I eyed Charlotte from the corner of my eyes. Surely, she saw me eyeing me. I slowly turned my head robotically. I glared at Charlotte

"And yet, you love a murderer of innocent children, Charlotte." I uttered laboriously. I prevented flow of tears. This is not a time to cry. I was so mad at Lucien for killing my family, but in a way, I still loved him. I always had.

"Van Helsing should've been hunting him." I whispered to myself, but stupidly, Charlotte and the others heard me. I recollected myself and changed to a more confident pose. Charlotte threw me an I'm-never-talking-to-you-again look and I graciously smiled back.

"Come, we must find these so-called friends of his." I said with a flawless tone.

Being me and Catherine the only ones who can fly. We agreed the carrying Charlotte and Van Helsing will have to do if we were planning to reach all the addresses on that night. Charlotte somehow knew that I would willingly drop her to her death if I was the carrying her so she convinced Catherine to carry her. Catherine seemed disappointed. I take it she wanted to fly with her brother. As we flew to the first address, I slowed down behind the ladies. Catherine didn't slow down, because I gave her "don't wait for me look". I wanted to talk with Gabriel about Lucien without Charlotte interfering.

"I need to talk with you, Gabriel." He nodded, permitting me to continue so I did. "I don't trust Lucien completely." I blurted out. Van Helsing turned his complete attention to me. "Lucien was a loyal follower of Vlad Dracula before the Devil made Vlad a vampire, and Lucien betrayed me and killed my fam-" I swallowed a few tears, "my family to continue to worship Dracula with the same respect of a God. I do not believe Lucien that he left Dracula because of vampirc deeds just like that. Dracula and Lucien treat each other like family - like brothers. Luc worked for him for...a long time and I don't believe Luc left him simply leave just like that. A part of me believes Luc was sent to distract the good people - us, while Dracula could follow through his plans without any interference. I imagine the friends of his we're fetching are vampires. You should be aware and careful around him." I sighed as I finished. I could see that Van Helsing was making the assumption that Lucien and I had some history. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lucien rapidly feed on a young, helpless child below me in an alley. Lucien saw me with regretting eyes. I didn't want to alert the others so I kept quiet. I sighed to myself. Is this the same man - creature I fell in love with?

I waited for Van Helsing's response to my long, but reasonable suspicion.

**/Gabriel/ **

I couldn't blame Alex for having her suspicions. If Lucien had been an avid follower of Dracula, it was entirely possible that he still worked for the King of the Undead, and was meant to merely be a distraction. But, at the same time, who was I-a man who lived to _kill_-to judge?

"I'm...not sure," I said slowly, weighing each word before I spoke. "You make a fair point, Alex, I shall give you that. If Lucien worshipped Dracula so devoutly, how could he turn away from his Master simply like that? I'm no expert at vampiric hierarchy-and I don't pretend to be-but something tells me that even if Lucien _did_ want to turn away, Dracula wouldn't let him do it so easily. Or, even if Dracula did, their relationship wouldn't be the same. But...I'm not the one to judge. I myself am _far_ from perfect, Alex. I kill-I kill in God's name, mind you, and in the name of the church, but I kill none the less. I'm not the one to judge."

I sighed. Alex was probably disappointed with my response, but there was really no clear-cut answer to this situation. Was Lucien working with us? Or was he against us?

Only time would tell.

**/Alex/ **

I was indeed disappointed, but I was still glad that someone other than me knew how I felt.

"I-I understand. Gabriel." I said with a faint smile

I flew faster to catch up with Catherine and Charlotte. Soon, we were side-by-side.

"Enjoying the ride, are we, Charlotte? You know, you remind me of a dog I once had. Always longing for others to be moving her wherever she wanted." I teased her. I started enjoying the teases and had millions where that came from. We landed on the roof of a house. I checked the address.

"This is it. This is the right address."

**/Catherine/ **

As we landed on the roof of the house, I gently lowered Charlotte back to her feet. She still clung to my neck, however, probably fearful that we were perched on a roof.

I gently pried her arms from my neck. "Charlotte, you won't fall. I promise. Lucien would kill me, resurrect me, and kill me again if I let you fall off the roof."

"This is it. This is the right address," Alex said, beckoning for us to climb down from the roof.

**/Gabriel/ **

I gently dropped from the roof, with Alex, Catherine, and Charlotte-who was clinging to Catherine again-close behind. While Catherine and Charlotte headed towards the door, I tapped Alex on her shoulder. I wanted to speak with her.

"Alex...I know you have your suspicions about Lucien's so-called friends. But...I don't...I don't _sense_ any evil, or any sense of foreboding. At least, not right now. But...if anything goes wrong-" I drew a silver stake from within my coat and held it up for Alex to see. "-I guess I'll get a chance to use this, now won't I?"

Alex nodded, and I turned just in time to watch Catherine knock on the elaborate front door.

**/Alex/ **

I saw the silver stake Gabriel showed me. He doesn't sense any evil. But what does senses do? Senses are merely feelings. Just because he senses nothing doesn't mean there's nothing. Although I nodded, I still held my suspicions up high. I watched Catherine knock on the door. A dark, tall figure opened the door. He looked handsome in his long overcoat.

"Hello, I'm Alex LeBeau, Lucien's ex-bride. Lucien sent us?" I introduced myself. I looked at the paper Lucien gave me. "Are you Mr....Giles Leroy?" I asked with a soft voice. He nodded and invited us in. I waited while the others introduced themselves.

"Alex LeBeau?" He asked me as I walked into the grand hallway. I nodded to answer his question. He took my hand and kissed it. For the first time since Lucien proposed to me, I blushed. He seems to be more polite than Lucien had been before we died.

**/Giles/ **

"He had told me so much about your beauty. Alex. Alex. Alex! Only about you and the mistake he made did he talk about! Make yourselves comfortable." I said, walking everyone to a table with leather seats. I pulled the chairs for the ladies and nodded to the lad, Van Helsing, I think.

"Now, I know we can't stay long. We have a few more people to pick up. We'll leave soon as Luc arrives." Just as I finished, I saw Lucien enter. I welcomed him.

"Luc, Luc, Luc, old friend! Shall we go?" I gave him a quick hug and turned to the others.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mention earlier. I'm a creation. Something like the Frankenstein monster. I possess very few powers, though. Now, who's next?" I walked over to Alex.

I held out my hand to Alex. She eagerly took it and pulled herself up and gave me the list of address.

"The next one isn't far, only a few blocks 'way. We can walk there."

**/Alex/ **

I nodded and took the hand Giles offered me. We walked out the door first, followed by Catherine and Van Helsing. Lucien stood there glaring at me. Probably of jealousy. Charlotte was. least to say, surprised to see my change of attitude. I stopped and looked back.

"Lucien? Charlotte? C'mon!" I gestured and they followed.

My change of behavior is no mistake. I had a revenge cooked up back at Giles's house. I had made promise I'll punish Lucien for what he did, but not physically. I'll make Giles crazy for me and fall for me and I'll hurt Lucien's heart! It was a perfect plan. It started to rain lightly and I held Giles's arm tighter for comfort.


End file.
